Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo
Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo is a film based on Disney and Pixar's hit movie Finding Nemo. =Cast= *Steve *Joe *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Magenta *Green Puppy *Dora *Boots *Benny *Isa *Tico *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Swiper *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Azul the Blue Train *Backpack *Map *The Fiesta Trio *Mami *Papi *Abuela *Daisy *Alicia *Boots' Dad *Boots' Mom *Rescue Pack *Click the Camera *The Bobo Brothers *Little Bill *Big Bill *Brenda *April *Bobby *Alice the Great *Elephant *Fuchsia *Kiku *Andrew *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Duck *Cat *Owl *Emily *Lucy *Mitzi *Emily's Granny *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Johnny Snowman *Madame Butterfly *Catrina *Eggbert and Leo *Max *Ruby *Louise *Moris *Grandma *Valerie *Martha *Baby Huffington *The Huffingtons *Bob *Wendy *Spud *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Pilchard *Bird *Travis *Maggie *Beast *Hamilton *Kipper *Maisy *Franklin *Harriet *Mr. Turtle *Mrs. Turtle *Bear *Beaver *Goose *Snail *Fox *Rabbit *Skunk *Badger *Mr. Owl *Pablo *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Ollie *Buck *Jack *Mary *Mel *The Schwartzman Quartet *Sportacus *Stephanie *Trixie *Stingy *Ziggy *Pixel *Robbie Rotten *Miss Spider *Holley *Squirt *Bounce *Shimmer *Dragon *Spinner *Wiggle *Snowdrop *Pansy *DJ Lance *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Kai-Lan *Ye-Ye *Gui-Nai-Nai *Rintoo *Hoho *Tolee *Lulu *Mr. Fluffy *Mei-Mei *Stompy *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Daizy *Buggy *Huggy *Earl *Milli *Geo *Bot *Oobi *Uma *Kako *Grampu *Shane *David *Puppet *Ms. Foil *The Schmuzzles *Fido the Fly *The Voice *Ron *Natalie *Binyah Binyah *James *Shaina *Vanessa *Jessica *Armando *Bryan *Twist *Shout *Marina *Kiki *Pinky-Dinky-Doo *Tyler *Mr. Guinea Pig *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Dog *Pig *Cat *Bear *Elephant *Moose A. Moose *Zee D. Bird *Nick Jr. Face *Piper O'Possum *Marlin *Dory *Nemo *Gill *Bloat *Peach *Gurgle *Bubbles *Deb & Flo *Jacques *Nigel *Crush *Coral *Squirt *Mr. Ray *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Dentist *Darla *Tad *Pearl *Sheldon *Bob *Ted *Bill *Fish School *Barracuda *Jimmy *Krill *Whale *Seagulls *Barbara Sherman *A Boy in the Waiting Room *A Boy's Mother in the Waiting Room *A Man in the Waiting Room *A Girl in the Waiting Room Gallery Download_(1)steve.jpg IMG 1178.JPG Blue-blues-clues-8.75.jpg Sidetable-drawer-blues-clues-7.16.jpg Mailbox.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt Shaker Nickelodeon Nick Jr Characters.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper Shaker Characters Nick Jr.jpg Paprika.jpg Cinnamon.jpg Tickety Tock.jpg Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg Char 35850.jpg Magenta with Glasses.PNG Green-puppy-blues-clues-84.9.jpg Dora the Explorer.jpg Boots (Surprise).png Benny Looking For Mimo.png Character-large-isa.jpg Tico the Squirrel.jpg Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg Baby jagaur (4).jpg Swiper.png 42EEC629-E125-4EBC-8C8F-106A68C0A5F5.png Grumpy-old-troll--0.39.jpg Azul the little blue train with christmas lights by hubfanlover678-d9x7jvn.jpg Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg Map in Dora the Explorer.jpg 028 Fiesta Trio & Zachary 28 24 25 28 22 20.jpg Elena marquez 2.png Miguel marquez.png Abuela.jpg Daisy Marquez.png AliciaMarquezGDG25.jpg Boots Mom.jpg Boots Dad.png A29E8CED-2C96-4D68-8AEE-49CE117F71F8.jpg E49789E8-E276-4726-B626-E3AEEBDAC4B0.png EE2AEB23-B65A-46A0-B886-ED3A30518BD1.jpg Littlebill.png Big Bill Glover.jpg File-Brenda-thumb.jpg April.png Bobby.png Alice-the-great-thumb.jpg Little Bill Elephant Character.png Little Bill Fuchsia.png Little Bill Kiku.png Mr. Andrew Mulligan.png Little Bear TV.png Lb father.gif Mother-bear-little-bear-9.49.jpg Duck (LittleBear1).jpg Hen Little Bear.jpg Little Bear Cat.png Owl (Little Bear).jpg Emily (Little Bear).jpg 0011 Lucy Little Bear PNG.png Granny.png Littlebear-grandpa1.jpg Littlebear-grandma1.jpg Oswald Nick Jr Character.png Weenie.png Oswald Henry Penguin Nickelodeon Nick Jr Series.png Daisy-0.png Johnny Snowman.png Madame.png Catrina Caterpillar.jpg Eggbert and Leo.png YvPYDvy0Y8k64Iq62Q7Z.png.png Ruby as Daisy the diesel railcar for the mixed Nick Jr characters thomas and friends parody.png Louise1.png Morris1.png Grandma-max-and-ruby-1 66.jpg Modern valerie by sloanvandoren-daowl5r.jpg Modern martha by sloanvandoren-daowl6f.jpg 33d1a0887530fb33ab44f1fe2d8bf524713ccc94 00.jpg 65854a53efe3bb46ac29377f210e7937c0fd7b5b hq.jpg Huffmuff.gif Bob the Builder.jpg Wendy (Bob the Builder).jpg Spud.jpg Scoop Bob the Builder.jpg Muck (Bob the Builder).jpg Dizzy Bob the Builder.jpg Roley.jpg Lofty.jpg Pilchard the Cat.jpg Bird from bob the builder.jpg TravisStopMotion.png Maggie (Maggie and the Ferocious Beast) (1).png The Ferocius Beast.png Hamilton-hocks-maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast-24 5.jpg Kipper angry.PNG.png Maisy.jpeg Franklin1.png Harriet-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.51.jpg Mr-turtle-back-to-school-with-franklin-9.24.jpg Mrs-turtle-franklin-71.jpg Franklin Bear.png Franklin Beaver.jpg Franklin Goose.jpg Franklin Snail.jpg Franklin Fox.jpg Franklin Rabbit.jpg Skunk by greenskullplz.jpg Badger-back-to-school-with-franklin-4 33.jpg Mr-owl-back-to-school-with-franklin-4 59.jpg The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg Wonder-pets-teamwork-time-video-app 59254-96914 1.jpeg Ollie as Peter Rabbit.jpg Buck as Joe Swanson.jpg Jacks big music show.jpg AF311BFF-BAE8-459E-ADEB-BC79E8AEE834.jpeg Sportacus1.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie Meanswell 1.png Trixie LazyTown.png Stingy-lazytown-5.52 thumb.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Ziggy 2.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 1.png RobbieRotten 1600x1200.jpg Sunny Patch Miss Spider.jpg Sunny Patch Holley.jpg Sunny Patch Squirt.png Sunny Patch Bounce.png Shimmer.jpg Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Character Promo - Dragon.png Sunny Patch Spinner.jpg Sunny Patch Wiggle.jpg Sunny Patch Snowdrop.jpg Sunny Patch Pansy.jpg DJ.jpg MUNO!.jpg Foofa (Yo Gabba Gabba).jpg BROBEE!.jpg TOODEE!.jpg Plex as Roberto the Robot.jpg Screen Shot 2019-05-01 at 6.29.40 PM.png Yeye.png Gui Nai Nai in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Rintoo running.png Character2 ni-hao-kai lan.png Tolee.png Ni hao kai lan-gifs linda lima.png Mr. Fluffy in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Mei-Mei in Ni Hao Kai-Lan.png Stompy orig.png Wubbzy.png Widget.png Walden as Boco for Dora the explorer and friends thomas parody.png Daisyissocute(OK).PNG Buggy V2.png Huggy2.jpg Earl-wubbzys-big-movie-73.jpg Team-umizoomi.jpg Oobi as Norman.png Oobi Uma Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon.png Oobi Kako Noggin Nick Jr TV Show Series Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Oobi Grampu Noggin Nick Jr TV Series Show Hand Puppet Nickelodeon Main 2.png Shane Character.jpg David Character.jpg Puppet (The Upside Down Show).jpg 5DFB00CC-DEAD-45A8-915D-AF1D48D7659D.jpeg 6009483C-D41F-4A22-B751-FE71284402A4.png 5CC1C56F-57F5-4E48-8381-C0DF5AC1F703.png Ron (GGI).gif Natalie.jpeg Polliwackywack.jpg James (G.G.Island).png Shaina as Natalie Salat.jpg Vanessa (Gullah Gullah Island).png Jessica (Gullah Gullah Land).jpg Armando.jpg Bryan.png The Fresh Beat Band and The Junior Beats.png Pinky1.png Tyler dinky doo pdd.png 7C264325-C7AC-46C6-B843-56265248F10C.png Bubble Guppies Playdate.jpg Mr.Grouper is duck the great western engine.jpg Curious Babbies.jpg 473AD923-A0A7-4377-B594-645DF116CEBF.jpeg SjPP7mV3Cjlnxtc6XHFk.png.png Moose and Zee - Zee D. Bird.png Nick Jr. Face.jpg 9CF8338C-BE0A-453C-8226-93D378BECB1F.jpeg Marlin.png Dory.jpg Nemo.jpg Gill.jpg Bloat.jpg 1000px-Peach-FindingNemo3D.jpg Gurgle.png Bubbles (Finding Nemo).png Deb the Damselfish.jpg Jacques.png Nigel.png Crush the Sea Turtle.jpg Coralfd.jpg Squirt-finding-nemo-86.8.jpg Mr. Ray.png Bruce.jpg Anchor.jpg Chum.jpg Darla Sherman.gif Pearl-Sheldon-Tad.jpg Ted find.jpg Summary In this movie premiere, Steve, Joe, Blue, Blue's Friends, The Nick Jr. Characters, Marlin, and Dory look all around the ocean to find Nemo that was taken to Sydney. Transcript: *Blue's Clues: Finding Nemo/Transcript Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:Moose and Zee TV Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Face Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:2019